Insights - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine get some insights from soon to be Uncle Danny


_Sammy & Ilna - your love and friendship is as boundless as the fun I have every minute I spend with you guys. Thanks for both. Always_

 _REALMcRollers - you are the bestest of the best! A Jacob high five to each and every one of you!_

* * *

 **Insights**

 **Sunday Morning**

"Hey, Cath." Danny entered and kissed her cheek. "How ya feeling?" He pointed to her tummy. "How's my niece or nephew?"

She grinned. "We're great."

"Excellent. Where's Steve, out buying a book on teaching combat skills to toddlers?" He chuckled and followed her out to the deck.

"Who says he needs a book?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken." He helped himself to a bagel when she pointed to the spread on the table.

"He's on his way back, he got hung up at Home Depot." She sat and took a bite of her own breakfast. "He'll be fifteen minutes, tops."

"No problem. Grace is at practice 'til one, I'm all yours."

"Thanks, Danny."

He waved her off. "For helping install a new washer and dryer that the niblet will benefit from? Anytime. Uncle Danno's here."

"Normally I'd help Steve, but," she motioned to her tummy, "I can't push or lift that much weight."

"Of course not. Cath, really. Not a problem."

"You're a good uncle already."

Danny's grin was contagious. "Keep that in mind when you name the baby …" Cammie came bounding up from the yard to greet him before he could finish. After he petted her for a minute, she nuzzled Catherine's face and ran back to the lawn. "That may be your best sitter, right there."

"She may be," Catherine agreed.

"You know I'll be ready to watch my niece or nephew for you, so make sure you take me up." He placed a hand on hers. "Hon, I mean it. You can even call me to watch the baby while you take a nap. You have no idea how good a nap is gonna sound in about seven months." He smiled warmly.

"Danny?" She tilted her head before asking. "Any advice? I mean I know you and Steve discuss stuff but you're a great dad and I value your opinion, too."

"Oh, look at that, your mom's gonna make Uncle Danno misty," he addressed her midsection with a wink. "Thanks, seriously. Anything specific you wanna know about, or just what comes to mind? I remember it all, you know."

"I know you do. And I know Steve's gonna count on you a lot, but I was wondering …"

Danny leaned forward. "What?"

"A few things. Like did you keep Grace's gender a secret when you found out?"

"In _my_ family? No, I told my mother and Nonna and everyone knew like it was on CNN." He grinned

"If we find out, I think Steve would explode if he couldn't tell anyone …" She chuckled. "Oh, how about picking her up a lot? I can't imagine you letting Grace cry for long." Her look said she knew her friend well.

Danny shrugged. "My opinion, when it's a newborn? Hold the baby as much as you want. You can't spoil a newborn. Overindulgent parenting tends to ruin them later. Ever see a TV show called Super Sweet Sixteen? Cause, yeah." He winced and they laughed together. "Don't sweat small stuff. Babies have extremely low expectations, they really don't care about the color of the nursery or the type of stroller you pick. No matter what, you'll be a great mom and one day your kid will still be embarrassed by you and Steve at the mall. That's totally part of the package and I, for one, can't wait to see my partner's face when he or she says, 'Dad, drop me off a block away.' " His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Grace doesn't do that, does she?"

"Actually, no," he admitted. "I'm lucky there. Maybe since Grace and I fought to be together, for me to have custody, we're a little different, but that doesn't mean I don't embarrass her on a daily basis." He chuckled.

"That's sweet."

"Hey, you wanna know what Nonna told me when I called her almost in tears when Grace was a few weeks old? Rachel was crying, Grace was crying, I was on the verge. We hadn't slept in twenty-four hours and I was sure I was the worst father in the world because I couldn't get her to sleep."

"Awww. What did she say?"

"She said, 'Don't be too hard on yourself, Daniel. You adore that bambina, everyone can see how much. Are you doing your best? Has anyone called the authorities? If you can answer "yes" and "no" you're doing fine. Just do what feels right.' " He smiled broadly at the memory of his grandmother's advice. "And of course she was right. Grace slept for six hours that night. Straight. Nonna was on target. As usual."

Danny and Catherine looked to the door when Cammie bolted up to the deck. Steve walked outside and greeted the excited dog, kissed Catherine and grinned at his best friend. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are." Danny stood and took a final swallow of coffee before following Steve into the garage.

"You know," Danny said fifteen minutes later as he was helping Steve shoulder the new washer into place after hooking up the water, "Catherine asked me about letting Grace cry versus picking her up right away."

"You never let Gracie cry." Steve didn't look up as he spoke.

"Eventually you have to for a few minutes, but by then you know the cries and what they mean. I told Cath in the very beginning, just pick 'em up. Go crazy, you can't spoil them as infants. Then I figured it's about time for some more insights for you, _Dad_."

Steve's grin at the word lit his entire face. "Yeah? What 'cha got, _Uncle_ Danno?"

"So much, my friend, so, so much." He stood and stretched before moving with Steve to lift the dryer into position.

"I'm listening," Steve said as they hoisted the machine.

"Let's see, how about when you go to work those first few days after little Daniel or Danielle arrives …"

"We are not naming …" He shook his head at his partner. "You know what, nevermind, go on."

"As I was saying, if you're gonna be late coming home don't wait until the last minute to tell her. Let's say you have to do push ups and you know you have to do fifty. You get to 45 and think 'I only have five more, I can make it …' "

"I can do a thousand, what's your point?" There was no pride or smugness in his voice, he was just being Steve.

"Stop interrupting and listen, it's an analogy for God's sake. So, you think you have five more then some jackass comes along and says 'gimme 10 more.' How much do you like that guy? Not so much. Don't be that guy. Catherine is gonna be ready for a break as soon as you get home so don't surprise her with another few hours at the last second. I mean, if a case breaks and you need to turn around in the driveway, she'll get that, it's Catherine, but don't do it otherwise."

"I'll want to be home," Steve said sincerely.

"I know you will, but shit happens, just give her enough warning if you're gonna be late."

He nodded his agreement. "Okay."

"And here's another one and I guarantee Jenna will agree, having five kids. Because when you have four, as my pop used to say, 'If everyone in the house is alive when you get home that's a good day.' " He chuckled. "You know, my first partner once asked why dinner wasn't ready when they had a newborn, because since his wife was on maternity leave she'd been 'sitting at home all day doing nothing.' "

Steve looked up from behind the dryer where he was connecting the gas line. "He said that?"

Danny raised a hand, swearing to the truth. "Our captain, who was a cool guy with a couple of teenagers at the time, said, 'Are you outta your fucking _mind_? You asked her what's for dinner? And the answer wasn't your nuts? Eat cereal, order take-out, suck down a stale donut or three before you leave the precinct. Wing it before the next homicide on the docket is yours.' "

Steve looked incredulous that anyone would even consider saying that to their wife who'd just had a baby. He and Catherine split the chores and always would, and he was absolutely ready to do double duty when the baby came - or before - if he needed to. He came out from behind the dryer and they shoved it in place.

Danny straightened and pointed. "Another good piece of advice is don't lie on your back and hold the baby above your head facing you. They love it, they get excited, they puke. They are little vomit grenades."

"I can deal with baby puke."

"I'm sure you can, but when it lands in your mouth it's a whole 'nother animal. And I was gonna say get a cammo diaper bag, but now that I think about it, cargo pants are basically wearable diaper bags, just fill your pockets with supplies." He snorted at his own joke. "Especially wipes. 'Cause baby wipes equal the duct-tape of parenthood."

They stood back and Danny turned the valve for the water while Steve tested the washing machine.

"One last thing for this session with Professore Williams," he grinned, "when you take the baby home, after all the anticipation, the excitement, the delivery, you're gonna put it in the crib, look at Catherine and say, 'So … what now?' to each other. Because there you are, there the baby is and you literally have no idea what the hell happens next." Seeing his best friend's expression he clapped him on the shoulder. "I know you like a plan, and so does Cath, but all of a sudden a tiny person you just met is in charge of both your lives. Don't worry, you'll be so in love with the baby and it'll have you so busy by the next morning, a plan will just happen."

"Yeah?" Steve looked up as Catherine entered the garage.

"Yeah, what?" She looked between the partners.

"Yeah, I gave Daddio here a few more tidbits nobody tells you." He smiled at her and turned to Steve. "You're welcome." He pulled out his buzzing phone. "And speaking of babies," he said as he held it up, "there's mine checking in. Hey, Grace, I just finished helping Uncle Steve ..."

As he moved a step back to take the call, Steve and Catherine exchanged a look. "Learn anything scary?" she teased.

"Little bit." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "But nothing we can't handle together, right, Lieutenant?"

She patted his chest and gave him a dazzling smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Together, Commander. Always."

* * *

 _#End - thanks for reading_

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
